Not How She Imagined Her First Trip to America
by OnePieceDoesExist
Summary: Marinette always thought that, if she had ended up being teleported to another world, it would happen through fighting an akuma as Ladybug. Some blue rock full of energy pulling her through dimensions was unexpected and frankly, quite annoying. Especially when her pun-loving partner accompanied her and a team of superheroes has captured them. And alien invasions are a thing? !
1. Chapter 1

**Not How She Imagined Her First Trip to America**

Being a superhero, one might think that Marinette's life would be terrifying or amazing and all together unpredictable. That was, unfortunately(or fortunately depending on who you ask), not the case. The routine become just that, a routine, very quickly. The akuma that would attack the city of Paris became a regular event, unsurprising the heroes. The adrenaline rush and the exhilaration that came with being Ladybug, however, never went away and the Parisian knew she wouldn't change her decision to become the superhero for the world. That didn't mean that Marinette didn't groan the moment she heard the loud crashes, her best friend whizzing past her with her phone out, on her way to her class.

When Ladybug arrived to the scene, both Alya and her leather-clad partner, Chat Noir, were there, one fighting the akuma, the other filming the battle from behind a trashcan. Ladybug sighed and jumped into the fray. The akuma was some sort of plant themed villain- She wasn't really paying attention -but the akumatized object was obvious. The giant watering can they used as a weapon. A few horrible puns, a couple of curses, one well organized plan(involving an extremely close call), and a cry of "Miraculous Ladybug!" later, and the akuma was purified and the city was back to normal.

"Pound it!" The two superheroes yelled, bumping fists after another successful fight. The moment of celebration was cut short when simultaneous beeping resounded from both of the superheroes. Ladybug made to leave, but was stopped short by a hand around her arm. She looked back, catching a pleading look on the cat's face. "I'm sorry Chat, but we can't."

He looked a little downcast, but quickly recovered, kissing her hand with a dramatic bow. "Then I bid you adieu, Malady!" Giving her a two-fingered salute, he bounded off.

Ladybug stood there a moment longer to ponder over his immensely gentlemanly, yet goofy, attitude with a smile. A second set of beeping had her soaring across Paris towards her school from the string of a yoyo. She arrived not a second late, detransforming before heading into class.

The rest of the day was uneventful, unless you count being paired up with **the** Adrien Agreste for a lab uneventful. Alya later commented on how her bones seemed to have disappeared for the day, leaving her a pile of jelly. That earned her an elbow in the side.

* * *

Marinette flopped down onto her chaise, groaning into the cushions. She could feel the fire on her face and the small god giggling from her seat on a plate of cookies wasn't helping anything. "Tikki! This is serious! I was paired up with Adrien and I acted like a total idiot! I spilled three different vials! Three! How does a person even do that?! He probably thinks I'm an idiot! And I got some of it on his shirt!" She gasped, lunging into a sitting position. "I spilled chemicals on his Agreste brand clothing! What if he hates me?! What if he never talks to me again?! What if he tells his father and I'm shunned by the world of fashion and am never able to pursue my passion and am forced to work in my parents bakery my whole life because nobody will ever hire me?! Oh NO! What if I-"

"Marinette, calm down. I'm sure Adrien doesn't think your stupid and definitely doesn't hate you! You're overreacting! Did Adrien seem mad when you got the stuff on his shirt?" Marinette shook her head looking ready to protest, but Tikki didn't give her the chance. "Then you're fine! If you were to ask me, and I am a being who has been alive for longer than this country has existed, I would say that Adrien seemed even closer to you by the end of class."

"Really?!" Tikki nodded. "Okay, the plan to get Adrien to marry me is still a go!" She internally and externally flinched at her own words. "But first I have to get actual sentences out in front of him…"

Tikki laughed and flew over to her charge's shoulder as Marinette transitioned to her rolling chair. "I know you can do it Marinette! You're so talented after all!"

"Not when it comes to him…" She quipped, pulling her books out of her bag and fishing out her homework. "Before I can face him, however, I must finish this physics homework." She glared at the paper a full two seconds before groaning and leaning back. "Do I have to Tikki?" The god only gave her a knowing look before the designer reeled herself back into the homework.

She didn't get very far, only the first question, before something caught her attention. There seemed to be some sort of static, a pulse, that she could **feel** coming towards her. Goosebumps trailed up her arms and she reflexively stood up from her chair. Tikki seemed to have sensed it too, as she came to rest on Marinette's shoulder, right next to her earrings. "Tikki what is th-"

There was no pain, but the strange sensation of being surrounded by a giant energy had her frozen, and she would have stayed that way had Tikki not been yelling at her. "Transform Marinette!" The god needn't say more, the words leaving her lips as a blue light encased her body.

"Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

The Gardener, Chat had concluded, would not be on his list of top ten favorite akuma. This list, conversely, could be renamed the "Akuma I hate the least" list, but the sentiment still stood. The catnip joke had been funny at first, until the wrenching scent invaded his nostrils and distracted him during the fight, then made him feel loopy.

Akuma that hypnotized him in some manner in order to use him against ladybug were on his list of least favorite akuma ever. Hawkmoth's latest akuma had easily made it to the top(or bottom) of the list when Chat had almost Cataclysmed Ladybug in his distorted vision when aiming for the akuma's weapon. She said it wasn't his fault, but he had heard how shaky her voice was and couldn't help feeling a little guilty.

It wasn't until he was paired up with Marinette for a Chemistry lab that the guilt faded away. She seemed to make him laugh whenever she was around, but it wasn't just him. The entire class seemed to brighten and talk more amicably with each other when she was there. Marinette was like the glue that kept them together and he couldn't stop himself from comparing that to the way his Lady united Paris against Hawkmoth.

When Adrien got home, after doing fencing, a photo shoot, and Chinese lessons of course, it was nine-thirty. He sighed as he flung his bag onto the floor next to his desk, dug out some Camembert for Plagg, the greedy bastard, and quickly opened the Ladyblog to catch the events of today's akuma from an outside perspective. His eyes were immediately drawn to Ladybug at her entrance and they stayed like that, trained on her figure, throughout the clip.

"Adrien, I'm out of cheese!" Plagg's call for the dairy product stopped the model's scouring through the comments on the Ladyblog post in order to ignore the physics homework on his desk. He turned towards the gluttonous cat and gave him a stern look.

Raising his eyebrow, he looked Plagg over. "Don't you think you should tone it down with the cheese. I read somewhere that milk is bad for cats."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a god that's been alive since before your great grandmother's great grandmother's great grandmother was even an idea in her great grandmother's head. I'm not like normal cats. I like cheese. I need cheese for you to do that whole Chat Noir thing, you see? And I'm currently out of cheese, so that means no running around the rooftops of Paris flirting with your girlfriend."

Adrien gave him an a fronted look, but no words came to his defense. He couldn't deny the flirting part, that was basically what half the things he said as Chat were aimed towards. He didn't want to deny the girlfriend part, because while it was just an idea, he desperately wanted it to come true. So the superhero opted to glare at his small floating companion before relenting with a small "fine" and stomping off to fetch cheese from the kitchens.

He stopped before making it even three steps from his seat, his spine tingling and his breath disappearing. He let out an involuntary hiss at the mass of squirming that he could feel. It was a weird sensation and Adrien could feel something coming. Plagg seemed to share the sentiment, because his demands for cheese had stopped.

It wasn't until a blue light enveloped the young teen that either made a move to speak. Plagg shouted desperately, something Adrien hadn't heard before, screaming at him to transform. He, of course, immediately complied.

"Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

When the strange feeling faded away, Ladybug expected to be attacked by an akuma or something. What she didn't expect, was to be standing in a large crater, in the middle of an unfamiliar city, staring into the emerald green eyes of her partner.

"Chat?"

* * *

 **Updates for this will probably be slow, fluctuating with my inspiration to write this. I am also taking four AP classes and am in Marching band so I don't have a lot of time for writing. I swear we will get to the Avengers part of this story soon, though I was tempted to put it in this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In which intentions don't always align with reality**

"Mr. Stark." Tony cringed as the criticizing voice coming from the one and only Director Fury, who Tony preferred to call Director Eyepatch, cut through the otherwise quiet room. The man behind the Ironman, as Tony often called himself, had been reluctant to go this "Progression Report" meeting for the Avengers Initiative. His reason? Other than being a billionaire playboy with no time on his hands? Simple; Superheroes didn't do meetings, he wasn't the business man type (Which is in part a reason he gave Pepper his company) but more the tinker with projects, delve into other people's secrets, and be fucking Ironman kind of guy. Which is why he was a half an hour late to the meeting occurring in his own tower, and didn't give a shit.

Tony could see the rest of his team as he walked to the one open seat. Natasha and Clint were a given. Tony suspected they had been early, not bothered in the slightest at the mention of the "Progression Report." Cap was also there, giving him that stern look that you'd see from a teacher or grandfather. Oh, wait… Bruce was looking as bored as Tony suspected the meeting would have him feeling and Thor was surprisingly present for once. Tony raised an eyebrow but dismissed it as he sat down.

Fury gave him a glare as he sat up stiff straight, his hands folded on the table in front of him. He motioned for Natasha to start talking first, supplying a simple, "Black Widow."

"Ever since the attack, the city has-" She didn't get a sentence in before the doors to the room were opened with a bang and a out of breath, horrified woman burst into the room. Everyone was immediately on edge.

She took a moment to recover her breath before speaking, hands clamped over her knees. "Director Fury, the Tesseract. Its… It's reacting to something!" She looked up, swallowing before continuing in a more controlled voice. "It's acting just like it did when Loki came through!" If the news that the tesseract was doing something wasn't worrying enough, the knowledge that something akin to Loki could be crawling it's way through the device sent the Avengers into fight mode. Natasha and Clint drew their weapons and Thor picked up his hammer. Everyone was out of their seats, everyone but their director.

Director Fury was silent for a moment before he also stood. "We need to be prepared for whatever is setting off such a strong reaction from the tesseract. Thor, could this be Loki's doing?"

A conflicted look passed the god's face. "I would say that it shouldn't be possible, my friends. He is being detained, monitored at all times. It should not be possible for him to escape, but there is always that chance."

Fury hummed. "Avengers, your mission is simple. Stand watch over the tesseract and, if anything comes out through it, I want it detained. Captured or killed, no exceptions. Understood?"

Everyone nodded. Tony grinned as they were sent on their way, calling his suit around him. It was a short plane ride in one of his company's planes before they were directed to Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. and the room where the energy mass was being stored. This was by far a better alternative to giving director eyepatch a report. Tony had been planning to bullshit it anyway.

The tesseract was going crazy. Tony hadn't been here the first time it happened, but right now the blue glow and sparks were overwhelming. His machines were being influenced by the raw energy pulsating off of it. He watched in horrified amusement as the scientists flew around the room, tossing papers around and tinkering with various machines, yelling about the readings they were receiving and how to stop it. They'd tried and failed at that once, hadn't they? His jaw almost dropped when the activity from the stone suddenly stopped. Maybe they actually had succeeded. That was his thought until a huge babble arose, all asking one question.

What happened?

"Why would the tesseract stop?" Thor asked, voicing everyone's confusion. "It wouldn't react this volatile for no reason, so why has nothing passed through?"

"Maybe something has come through." Steve said, turning his shield in his hands.

"But there is nothing here, friend!" Thor replied.

"Who said that whatever this thing sent through had to come straight in this room?" Tony offered, Iron man helmet covering his face again as he prepared to fight.

Everyone froze. "We all assumed." Natasha hissed, berating herself.

"Well, you know what they say about assuming." Clint muttered as the Avengers piled out of the building. They left the scientists to their work as they piled back into the plane that had taken them here. The six heroes settled into the small space. Natasha and Clint opted to stand, pacing or staring out the window in annoyance. Steve, Bruce, and Thor sat down in the chairs lining the sides, all different levels of calm. Thor's impatience was the most visible, his hammer being twirled around in his hands constantly. Bruce kept wringing his hands, undoubtedly trying to keep his other persona at bay.

Only Steve seemed to be keeping his cool as he leaned back, shield on his lap. He gave a glance towards his armored comrade who was leaning against a table on the center of the space. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't stay confused long as Tony started messing with some computer attached to the thing.

"Jarvis, give me something. Any reports of extraterrestrial beings terrorizing capital cities or destroying landmarks? Any supervillians yelling for revenge?" Tony asked the AI.

There was a moments delay before a hologram appeared in the center of the room, flashing up from a table. "There has been a large discharge of energy around this region resembling that of the tesseract." Pictures flashed up above the hologram, displaying several amateur shots of the new invaders. "People have reported a large group of white-collar soldiers marching through the streets. Their weapons seem to be capable of paralyzing individuals, and so far no casualties have occurred that have been reported." A short clip showing the soldiers weapon in action appeared, disappearing as soon as it concluded.

"Shit. Are you sure this is where it happened?" Tony asked, groaning as he already knew the answer to his question.

"Yes, Mr. Stark. The army is attacking in New York, more specifically in Manhattan."

When the Avengers made it back to Stark Tower, everyone the slightest bit annoyed at having wasted time, they were greeted with the mysterious army. It wasn't that large, in hindsight, Tony's scanners only picking up a little over one hundred people, but they were still turning people into, statues?

"I'll try and talk to them, they are probably just confused after getting transported by the tesseract, if it wasn't intentional." Putting his Captain America persona forward, Steve commanded the group and they set out to the front of the enemy line. The man who they assumed to be in charge, this one had a red stripe across his otherwise blank chest, led the soldiers in their march. Steve approached the man in a peaceful way. "I ask for you to put down your weapons. We mean you no harm. I assure you that we can answer all of your questions, but we will have to ask you to have your men refrain from harming anymore civilians."

The man didn't reply like the team had thought he would, but instead lifted his weapon and fired it directly at Steve. It was only his quick reflexes that allowed him to lift his shield to block the blow. "Doesn't seem like they'll be willing to cooperate anytime soon. What do we do now?" Bruce asked, fingers running through his hair. "Do I bring the big guy out?"

Steve stood there for a moment, blocking attacks with his shield as his companions did similar. "No, their weapons seem to be able to turn people into… stone with a single hit. You, Natasha, and Clint fall back. Focused on ranged attacks for now and minimalize the risk of you getting hit. We need to take these guys down as fast as possible."

Grumbling something about being left out of the action, the three Avengers disappeared from the battlefield, for that's exactly what it became moments later. Tony took to the sky, blasting the soldiers and buzzing around like an insect, with the help of the tech in his suit, to dodge the blasts sent his way. He probably wasn't affected by the whole turn people into stone thing while in his suit, but he wasn't taking chances.

As Thor and Steve danced across the battlefield, using their hammer and shield respectively to both block and attack, arrows could be seen covering the two when any soldier managed to get in their blind spot. With their impeccable teamwork, the enemy's numbers quickly dwindled.

As he flew overhead, blasting any of the soldiers that fired at him, Tony couldn't help but think that something was wrong. If they were seriously trying to attack the Earth, then why send such a small force? And if they were transported accidently, then why continue fighting when they were clearly outmatched?

He wasn't the only one having these thoughts. Captain America was having similar thoughts towards the soldiers, even as he took them down. He threw his sheild, hitting one of the pure white soldiers in the chest and sending him to the ground. He didn't get back up. What disturbed the war veteran was the lack of empathy, anger, or anything in the remaining soldiers' eyes. They showed no hint of comprehending their surroundings.

" _They seemed almost like dolls_." Black Widow's voice rang over his headset, voicing his thoughts.

Hawkeye seemed to share her apprehension. " _I shot one of them in the shoulder and other than falling back he didn't react at all. His face didn't even change._ "

" _They're probably clones or something, right_?" Bruce offered. " _I mean they all look fucking identical. Except that one guy, but he's already down for the count so…_ " The one that seemed like a commander hadn't been much stronger than the other soldiers and went down quickly.

Tony's voice came over the line. " _Were almost done here, there's only about ten left_."

Steve looked around, sharing a look of confusion with Thor as the god was taking out the last enemy. " _Where? There aren't any left where we are._ "

" _Don't worry, Ill deal with them_." The team could practically hear the smirk and eyeroll in his voice. They watched as the metal man in the sky turned his course, hovoring over an area hidden from the team behind some buildings as he began to fire.

He didn't get many shots in before something shot out of the ground and crashed directly into his chest. The superhero was rocketed backwards, slamming into a long since evacuated building before crashing to the ground out of view. " **Tony**!" Steve's voice wasn't the only one to shout towards their fallen comrade, the Avengers abandoning their positions in favor of rushing for their friend.

" _Geez, you guys need to calm down. Like an attack as weak as that could take me out._ " The Iron man reappeared in the sky, facing the area where the remaining soldiers, and the attack, came from. In Tony's mind, the buzzing from Jarvis, telling him that the suit was cracked of all things, could wait. He hadn't seen what had even attacked him. He needed a visual of the enemy before he worried about the condition of his armor. His systems were scanning through the dust cloud his collision with the building had caused, his eyes searching almost as fervently. He wouldn't admit it, but his chest was still aching from the blow.

An alarm suddenly blared in his suit, warning him of a projectile coming his direction. He needn't worry about it hitting its target, however, because a sheild emblazoned with the United States good ol red, white, and blue intercepted the (yoyo?) and sent it recoiling back towards the person who had thrown it. Noticing the whole team gathered below him, Tony landed on the street to catch his breath. The cloud still obscured their vision, but a gust of wind cleared the street.

Previously mentioned gust of wind just happened to be coming from a man (cat?) twirling what looked like a pipe around in his hands. His figure was covered in what seemed to be leather, from his boots to his gloves, and a mask covered his face. The ears and tail seemed to be decoration, but they were twitching angrily. His blond hair stood out from the black of his uniform, but its wild style offered no comfort. When the dust cleared he stopped and dug what the team could now see was a baton into the ground, standing beside, but slightly in front of another figure, the dangerous expression resting on his face made ever more intimidating by the unnatural green his eyes were.

His partner was a woman. She was dressed in red spandex, black spots littering her body. Just like the cat man, she was sporting a mask, but this one was red decorated with five black spots. The yoyo spinning in her hand told them she was angry, but the face was conflicting. Tears were springing from her closed eyes, her empty hand clutching at her mouth as it tried to muffle the sounds of her sobbing. Her knees were pressed together and it looked as though she would fall down at any moment. The spinning gradually slowed, till the weapon was hanging limply from her arm as both hands made for her face, her head hanging forward as the tears splattered to the ground. The expression on her partner's face only became more murderous, even if he did put a hand on the woman's shoulder.

Clint made to load an arrow, but Steve stopped him, sheathing his shield as he stepped forward cautiously. After all, they didn't know the extent of these human-looking beings' powers. He didn't know where the tears were coming from, but knew that he needed to be tact if they were emotionally unstable. As he stepped nearer he heard what sounded suspiciously like hissing coming from the male and stopped. "I am Captain America. My team is here because it is our task to protect the people of the world." He noticed the woman tense, sobs going silent. He made to placate her. "We will not harm you if you stand down. I understand that you may be confused, so we won't punish you from defending yours-"

 **"DON'T FUCKING JOKE WITH ME!"** The woman screamed, interrupting the Avenger. She raised her head, brilliant bluebell eyes filled with a fire that stopped Steve in his tracks. "We wont harm you?! We wont punish you?! **We'll protect the people?!** " She took a step forward, then another, and another until the two were face to face. "Do you think you could explain something for me, Captain?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm as she said his title, but Steve was preoccupied by the loathing in her eyes. "Is murdering nearly a hundred innocent civilians that have been brainwashed your idea of protecting the people?!"

The shock on his his face must have shown, because she let out a choked chuckle. The confusion must of also been apparent because she proceeded to explain to him and the Avengers what an akuma was.

It was only then that they realized how much they fucked up.

* * *

 **Hello, I'm back! It's been almost a year. I don't have any excuses except that I haven't had the inspiration to write, at all. Like i have update nothing in the past year. Saying that, it's a little surprising that this is the story i choose to work on. I've been debating on which way to take this story, cause there are a few ideas that i like, so I'd been putting in off, but here's a chapter. I have the next one planned out, sorta, so it might come out quicker. Maybe. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed. I tried putting all the dialog that was over their coms in italics, tell me if you like it. Dont forget to leave a review!**


End file.
